The long term goals of this proposal are to assure compliance with United States Department of Agriculture regulations concerning animal housing, and to maintain continued accreditation by the American Association for the Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care (AAALAC) of the University of Montana's animal care and use program. The acquisition of the equipment and renovations which are requested in this proposal will provide a solid foundation for meeting these goals. The immediate aims of this proposal are two-fold. The first goal is to provide a sufficient number of environmentally controlled animal housing enclosures for the wide variety of animal species which are utilized in research and teaching at the University of Montana. A second aim of this proposal is to replace the deficient floor surfaces in the laboratory animal rooms and service areas with a trowel-on epoxy surf ace, which will meet relevant regulations in the Animal Welfare Act and National Institutes of Health guidelines as set forth in the Guide for the Use and Care of Laboratory Animals.